Besos en el Cielo
by Pansexualtea
Summary: Aristóteles y Dante viajan al salar de Uyuni en sudámerica luego de graduarse se la Universidad, Ari mastica hojas de coca y Dante arma su telescopio para mirar las estrellas. [Aristóteles/Dante]


Huí horrorizado del fandom de PJO, llevo una semana de bloqueo y mi cerebro me sale con esto a éstas horas diabolicas de la madrugada.

So, soy nuevo en el fandom de Aristóteles y Dante así que como siempre que escribo de personajes nuevos espero no caer en el OoC. Estoy loco por éste OTP. Lloré todo el puto libro y dudo que éste sea mi único aporte, estoy desesperandome por un Aristóteles/Dante omegaverse y como sé que nadie me dará tal gusto me lo tendré que autoregalar (?) y Lirastoteles me lo recordara cuando se queje de mi deuda de fanfics.

Aristóteles Mendoza, Dante Quintana y Piernas pertenecen a Benjamín Alire Saenz, you know.

* * *

 **Besos en el Cielo**

Dante y yo fuimos al salar de Uyuni en sudámerica luego de graduarnos de la Universidad. El lugar favorito de Dante. Algunos de sus compañeros de facultad le habían enseñado fotografías donde el cielo se reflejaba en un desierto de sal, no importaba las veces que las vieras seguían siendo hermosamente sobrecogedoras e irrales. Cero contaminación lumínica para ver las estrellas. Yo tenía curiosidad, los desiertos eran mis lugares favoritos.

Ambos trabajabamos medio tiempo durante nuestras carreras para costearnos cosas y un viaje juntos, yo no había tenido corazón para vender la casa que me había heredado mi tía Ofelia por más sabrosa que fuese la oferta.

–Te dije que traer mi telescopio era buena idea. –dijo Dante– Y la cámara.

–Nunca lo negué. –dije.

Me senté entre la sal y un saco de dormir mientras que, como es de esperar, un descalzo Dante instalaba su telescopio con ayuda de una linterna, la cabeza aún me palpitaba un poco por la altura pero las hojas de coca ayudaban a sobrellevarlo. No hacía frío exactamente como esperaba pero tampoco estaba cálido el aire.

Coloque la nikon en un lugar visible junto a las zapatillas de él, habíamos ocupado diez rollos de 36 fotos y todavía quedaban más. Dante se aseguró de eso, yo no podía parar de reír cuando en el aeropuerto revisaron su bolso y un cuarto de la maleta consistía solamente en rollos fotograficos pero la aduana insistió en revisar caja por caja.

Estudié el paisaje estrellado de luna nueva en búsqueda de mi estrella favorita aunque no sabía si podría verla desde ésta latitud. Supongo que debí escuchar a Dante cuando veníamos en el avión y me estaba diciendo cuáles estrellas del norte podían verse desde sudámerica y cuáles no porque si no podía ver la Osa Mayor desde ahí nada tendría sentido.

–¿Qué tanto estás buscando, Ari? –pregunto. Apagó la linterna, y se concentro en calibrar la dirección del telescopio.

–Nuestra estrella.

–¿Tenemos una estrella?

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando escuche la risa de Dante, él definitivamente nunca crecería.

Abandonó el telescopio luego de dar con la dirección que quería, se sentó a mi lado sonriente y pasando su brazo por mis hombros señaló la dirección contraría en la que apunta el telescopio lo que me pareció extraño.

–¿La ves? –susurró en mi oído. Me estremecí como de costumbre, a él le gusta atacar mis áreas sensibles cuando estoy desprevenido. Estamos solos, hemos salido del hotel de sal para dar un paseo y quizás Dante calibre la cámara para tomar fotos.

Nos quedamos en silencio y sin aliento observando el cielo, disfrutando la galaxia sobre nuestras cabezas. Hay una sensación mágica cuando ves al cielo como una inmensa bóveda con una obra de arte de un arco llamado Vía Lactea. Estrellas, constelaciones, planetas y satelites trazadas por donde mires. Azul y violeta brillando por sobre el negro de la noche. Y todo esto reflejado en la sal.

–Podría vivir aquí por siempre. –dijo él con la mirada soñadora perdida en el horizonte.

Yo traté de imaginarme a Dante viviendo en el salar, masticando hojas de coca para soportar la altura y pasando las noches en vela mirando las estrellas, pintando en oleo el cielo durante el día. Viviendo de los tours nocturnos para los turistas con su perfecto inglés.

–¿De qué te ríes?

–De nada. –le respondí.

–De nada. –repitió él.

–Nuestra casa está en Tucson. –le recordé, aunque en realidad la casa era mía y sólo viviamos en ella los fines de semana con algunos festivos o en el verano.

–Podríamos tener una casa aquí también, y traer a Piernas. –insistió– Se vería hermosa atrapando el frisbee aquí.

–Y descubrir los secretos del universo antes de convertirnos en momias.

La idea no era hacerlo reír sino ironizar pero resultó en lo contrario, ambos nos reímos hasta caer de espaldas contra el saco de dormir y la sal. Es extraño, estar como estar en el cielo cuando abres los ojos pero nada es diferente si los cierras.

Me gire encontrandome con el brillo titilante de los ojos oscuros de Dante, la silueta de la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y sus dedos entrelazandose con los míos. Nos besamos. La sal se colaba entre nuestro cabello y ropas pero nosotros no dejabamos de besarnos una y otra vez, competíamos por la dominancia del beso, él sabía que me gustaba cuando no cedía a mi control así como sabía que yo cedería a abrir la boca para profundizar el beso si me tocaba.

No quería que terminara nunca la escena, nosotros besandonos ahí acostados entre la sal y un saco de dormir en el altiplano a solas con el universo. No cuando Dante acorto la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

Inhalamos con fuerza buscando aire, todavía no nos acostumbrabamos a la altura.

–¿No podías esperar hasta mañana en las termas? –dije cuando sentí sus manos colandose debajo de mi ropa, estaban heladas.

–¿Dónde todos nos vean?

–No tiene por qué ser cuando estén mirando, podrías besarme bajo el agua como en la piscina. ¿Recuerdas?

–En la piscina no podíamos hacer _esto_.

–Podríamos hacer _esto_ también en el hotel, y no habrías tenido que armar y luego desarmar tu telescopio.

–Shh tenía que despistar a los guías por si salían a buscarnos.

Me reí de lo loco que es Dante.

Él no quería que regresaramos al hotel, él creía que nadie se levantaría y vendría a estas horas de la noche por dos turistas que no estaban en sus camas, que nadie se preocuparía si los vieron salir con un saco de dormir, cámara fotografica y un telescopio desarmado como para esperar a que vuelvan.

Volví a besarlo, pase mis brazos por su cintura. No me habría importado morderme la lengua en el hotel para no despetar a los demás pero me gusta demasiado la manera en que Dante dice mi nombre contra mis labios como para volver.

Ahora entendía hacia dónde está mirando el telescopio, pero ya no importaba.

* * *

Hope you like It!

El Salar de Uyuni está en Bolivia, debería ser una maravilla del mundo. Si pueden viajar, conozcanlo.

Tengo el agrado de comunicar para quién no sepa que Aristóteles y Dante tendrán secuela y POV Dante. He stalkeando el Twitter de father para confirmarlo *Internal screaming* IDK what I do with my laifu.


End file.
